Manual Para Sobrevivr A Una Fujoshi
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: Los Simuladores Fanfic*Gabriel Medina te ayudara a entender o por lo menos ayudar a que tu relación con una fujoshi sea estable. Con un López hastiado de su compañero, Vargas haciendo comentarios sárcastiscos y Santos...bueno el sera nuestro conejillo de indias.


**Los Simuladores pertenecen a Damían Zifrón No hago esto con fines de lucro.**

 **Advertencias:lenguage medio fuerte.**

 **Aclaraciones los comentarios de cada uno estaran en diferentes simbologias:**

...(Medina)...

...[López]...

.../ **Vargas** /...

...{Santos}...

 **las indicaciones y los sarcasmos de Vargas van en negrita los asteriscos* son onomatopeyas y los flashbacks y/o ejemplos en _cursiva._**

 **Summary: Gabriel Medina te ayudara a entender o por lo menos ayudar a que tu relación con una fujoshi sea estable. Con un López hastiado de su compañero, Vargas haciendo comentarios sárcastiscos y Santos...bueno el sera nuestro conejillo de indias. Pobre tipo.**

 **Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

(Bienvenido seas. Si estas leyendo esto es porque quieres saber como salvar tu relación con aquella persona especial que te hace que tu corazón este a mil por hora tu sol la luna y las estrellas...)

[¿Siempre tienes que ser tan cursi?]

/¿Puedes ir al punto? No tengo todo el dia/

(Como iba diciendo..y de pronto esa persona que amas esta preparada para decirte LA VERDAD lo que cambiara el destino de su relación ella es...*Inserte efectos teatrales aquí* una fujoshi.)

[¿Que rayos es eso?]

/*leyendo un informe de wikipedia "discimuladamente"* chica podrida, que tiene gusto por el anime, manga, tv o lectura de tematica homosexual este ahí o no, fantatica del yaoi " relacion entre chicos" y como curiosidad uno de sus kanjis significa mujer respetable/

(Aclarados los puntos centrales nosotros, Los Simuladores te ayudaremos con este manual que tu relación no se vaya cuesta abajo por no entenderla)

(El momento ha llegado: tu querida novia te confiesa algo como "Amor...)

/*imitando tono de voz femenino* **Me exita como loca ver a dos chicos teniendo sexo** /

(Por alguna razón ella te lo ha confesado asi que...)

/ **Buscale un psiquiatra e internala imediatamente por el bien común de la relación** /

(Entiendela)

/ **Entierrate a diez metros bajo tierra por tu seguridad y salud mental** /

(Apoyala, para ella sera importante. Lo primero que debemos saber acerca de ellas es su apariencia, no te dejes engañar por ella, puede que sea una de esas mujeres que les gusta disfrazarse para las convenciones de comics, o una ejecutiva con una vida normal, en fin vienen en todas formas y tamaños ustedes me entenderan)

.

.

.

 _Y alli estábamos nosotros, afuera de aquella cafeteria escondiendonos lo mejor que podíamos, No es un secreto para nadie que nuestro compañero Mario Santos es el soltero número uno del equipo, pero eso estaria por cambiar._

 _Unas mesas más lejos de nuestra vista estaba ella: Aquella morena pelirroja que parecia muy concentrada en su lectura. Con un vestido rosa que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus curvas..._

 _—tiene bonitas piernas— fue el comentario apreciativo de mi compañero Emilio Vargas acto seguido recibio un zape._

 _—¡Auch! ¿Porque fue eso?—_

 _— Es la futura novia de Santos ¿Debo explicar Más?— el que acaba de hablar es ese tipo calvo que viste al estilo militar Pablo López_

 _—Gracias Lopez—_

 _De pronto nuestro objetivo salto a la vista, pocas veces he tenido el gusto de ver a Santos nervioso y este es uno de esos momentos, de los cuales no me pienso perder nada._

.

.

.

(Y es por eso que Nuestro compañero volvio con cara de traumado después de aquella cita y quíen mejor que el para ser nuestro conejillo de indias)

.

.

.

 **Tratara de todas las formas posibles convertirte en un fudanshi.**

 _Era divertida: lo hacia sonreir con cualquier tonteria que dijera._

 _Era inteligente, auque no tanto como el pero podia hablar con ella de algún tema de interés común y sabía que no acabaria aburrida o en el peor de los casos durmiendose._

 _Sin embargo como buena aficionada al yaoi no tardo en hacerle ver lo interesantes que podían ser esas series._

 _Con un poco de manipulación psicologica consiguio que su novio leyera por lo menos una de esas novelas con tematica BL. "Los japoneses son muy originales a la hora de crear historias de romance" tal vez no haya aceptado su aficción del todo, pero por lo menos este era un avance._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Te empezara a hablar del yaoi como lo mas normal del mundo.**

 _—Debi de haberlo sabido desde hace mucho antes,pero mi mejor amigo no daba ni una señal de saber si era del "lado rosa de la fuerza", hasta que su enemigo acerrímo llegó a la empresa donde trabaja a quitarle a su prometida..._ _—_

 _La pequeña pelirroja no paraba de hablar, podía ser muy linda y todo pero parecia una guacamaya, casi nunca se callaba._

 _—Entonces le termino quitando todo: su puesto de trabajo, sus amigos...su prometido, no es que fueramos amigas y todo eso, pero que giro más espectacular, una mala jugada del destino y termino perdiendo todo aunque a mi parecer los dos se ven muy lindos juntos_ _—_

 _¡Rayos, porque tenia que hablarle de "eso" como si fuera lo más normal del mundo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Te terminaras aprendiendo el nombre de algunas series yaoi.**

 _Sabia que estaba mal, pero el la amaba y haria cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera...aunque fueran extrañas e inverosimiles. Por ello cuando su pequeña pelirroja llevaba algunos comics era hora de cambiar de tema o salir corriendo lo más rápido posible._

 _Jounjou Romantica_

 _Loveless_

 _Gravitation_

 _Monochrome Factor_

 _Estaba perdiendo la cuenta de cuantas series o mangas de ese genero se estaba aprendiendo. Suspiro internamente, tendría que ser más paciente si queria sobrevivir a ella._

.

.

.

 **Te pedira que poses "cariñosamente" en fotos con tus amigos**

 _Definitivamente se pregunto que le había visto a esa joven. Es decir alguien como el frío calculador y con planes maquíavelicos con una novia alegre, algo despistada... y con una aficción algo rara por las parejas homosexuales._

 _Pero cuando su mente empezó a divagar en las cosas que tendria que hacer para complacer a su pareja...¡No! mejor no pensar en esas situaciones._

 _Besos en la mejilla, agarraditas de manos...algo más fuerte. Sintio temor y un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda._

 _Lo bueno era que Medina y Vargas eran colegas comprensivos " Amigos que estarian dispuestos a hacer eso con tal de joderte y burlarse de ti" penso el lider de Los Simuladores con ironía._

 _Mietras tanto la desilución se hacia presente en la joven. Sabia que con su propuesta no llegaria a nada, suspiro al menos tenia un poco de cloroformo por si las dudas._

.

.

.

 **Terminaras participando en los foros yaoi que ella participa**

 **/Mundo yaoi, Insomnia Yaoi,foros DZ entre otros/**

 _Sonrio triunfalmente al ver como el comentario aparecia en alguno de esos foros que a personas como ella tambien les gustaba el yaoi._

 _Enumero un sin fin de razones, en su propio lenguaje claro esta el porque Sherlock y Watson devieron haber sido pareja._

 _Al instante su post se lleno de comentarios: desde felicitaciones, teorias y cosas que lo condecorarian como parte de la comunidad._

 _Aunque...siempre se podia suscribir a SuperWhoLock de seguro encontraria por allí algo que le gustase a su novia._

.

.

.

 **Si tu novia escribe fanfic's yaoi /que es lo mas probable/ le tendras que ayudar con "ideas" o seras el primero en leerlos para darle el "visto bueno"**.

 _Se miraron a los ojos por apenas un par de segundos, había tantas emociones en aquellas miradas, furia dolor, traición y esperanza._

 _—Vete, desaparece del territorio y les dire a mis soldados que no hay rastro tuyo— Aquiles fue firme en su descisión, amaba a ese joven que se encontraba frente suyo, sabian que peleaban por causas de fuerza mayor y que su amor tarde o temprano acabaria en tragedia._

 _—¡No! no me ire de aquí, te amo y daria todo lo que fuera por estar contigo—le respondio Paris con una convicción tan grande que lo hizo dudar, el guerrero iba a replicar algo cuando fue silenciado por esos dulces labios._

 _Que importaba en este momento Helena, La Guerra, Troya misma e incluso la furia de Hera, en ese instante dos enemigos se entregaban al amor que les era prohibido solo por estar en bandos distintos._

 _Santos suspiro con resignación mientras revisaba la escena de ese fanfiction sobre la película Troya, solo a alguien disparatadamente romantica escribiria algo como eso. La sintaxis y la ortográfia estaban bien, la trama era buena pero...era demasiado dulce le faltaba algo de sabor._

 _En la oscuridad del cuartel general estaba por hacer algo que...de lo cual seguramente se burlarían de saberlo._

 _En ese momento llego Patroclo el primo de Aquiles quien se sorprendio por verlos juntos, mientras en su corazón, la aguja del engaño y la desilución era clavada..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Te Daras cuenta que tus series/Novelas/Películas preferidas tienen yaoi.**

 _Definitivamente nunca se le paso por la cabeza algo como eso._

 _La novela Drácula era una de sus favoritas, escencia del terror gótico en lectura. Sin embargo la frase "Ese hombre es mío" fue la que desencadeno todo._

 _Un chillido agudo lo saco de su lectura "compartida" ese pequeño tiempo de calidad rómantico en donde ella evitaba fangirlear, en parte porque los libros de su novio no daban para eso. Al principio el se alarmó, pero en el rostro de ella había felicidad pura._

 _Y lo peor de todo investigando a fondo en internet se dio cuenta que la pareja Drácula/Jonathan era casi cannon en el universo Bramstokiano y Hiranokiano probablemente._

 _"Angelo...te odio" paso por su mente antes de mirar fijamente a la fangirl en cuestión._

 _._

.

.

 **Te Buscara Parejas yaoi /con tus amigos, lo mas probable/y te dira si serias seme o uke.**

 _Cualquier novia se enfadaria contigo si le pusieras el cuerno._

 _A no ser que tu pareja sea fujoshi: En ese caso solo te lo perdonaran si es que la engañaste con un chico._

 _Por segunda vez le termino explicando a su novia que nunca tendria una aventura con Medina, o alguno de sus otros dos compañeros, ni habría sexo desenfrenado a escondidas de ella auque dejo a libre pensamiento si en ese caso hubiera sido activo o pasivo._

 _Al parecer lo termino entendiendo, eso no significa que ella malpiense cuando discute con alguno de ellos imaginando besos apasionados en algún callejón con poca luz._

 _._

.

.

 **Te obligara a ver al menos una serie o película yaoi**

 _Con un bol de palomitas y algunos dulces, aún no creía estar haciendo esto. pero tenia que rendirse a unos ojos coquetos "Si me amas lo veras conmigo" había suplicado ella y el...no pudo negarse._

 _La película en cuestión era El retrato de Dorian Gray_

 _Sin embargo por la actitud del protagonista, y el villano penso que estaria viendo una de esas adaptaciones japonesas de los mangas que ha leido._

 _Pero fue hasta cierta escena de contenido erotico que ya no sabia si estaba presenciando, una historia inspirada en un clásico, la versión mejorada de cincuenta sombras, o la versión porno gay del momento._

 _—¡Si iremos directo al Sexo!— la voz de su novia lo saco del transe —Y aquí es cuando...— habría podido saborear su victoria de una muy buena escena entre Dorian y Basil._

 _—Las imagenes se cortan porque pasan al relleno ¡Ay! nos estan jodiendo el entretenimiento!—_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **terminaras viendo yaoi por tu propia cuenta /Y cuando esto pase, el plan de tu querida novia se habra cumplido muajajaja/**

 _En la oscuridad del cuartel general, se encontraba el: "investigando"_

 _¿Porque? Esa era la pregunta del millón_

 _¿Que tenia el yaoi que enganchaba a las personas?_

 _Sus historias de amor, la pasión, la intriga, el triangulo amoroso, el amor prohibido._

 _Había una variedad increíble de respuestas, pero iba a hallar la razón costara lo que costara, y si eso era ver algo de "eso" valdria la pena._

.

.

.

(Y esos han sido nuestros consejos para sobrevivir a tu martirio...quiero decir relación sentimental)

*En estos momentos la temperatura del lugar empieza a bajar, Medina no se da cuenta de que alguien ha llegado ni siquiera por las señales que le dan Lopez y Vargas*

{¿Que demonios esta sucediendo aquí?}

/Oh nada...solo unos cuantos consejos para sobrevivir a tu insufrible...quiero decir linda novia fujoshi/

*Si las miradas matasen Emilio Vargas estaria tres metros bajo tierra en este mismo instante.*

{Sus sugerencias son muy buenas, quitando el sarcasmo de Vargas y mi uso NO autorizado para ser su chivo expiatorio...pero esta incompleto le faltan algunos pequeños detalles que deberian agregar* se coloca los lentes de manera disque "genial"}

 **Nunca le digas que sus series son gays*inserte palabras insultantes y homofobicas aquí ***

{El último que le dijo eso...bueno digamos que aún no encuentran su cadáver}  
 **Nunca le digas que el yuri o el hentai son mejores que el yaoi.**

{Puede que a alguna mujer le gusten estas dos, pero la mayoria de las fujoshis reaccionan...de manera inesperada a sus emociones violencia e indiferencia son ejemplos de ello}  
 **Nunca le digas pervertida ni cosas por el estilo.**

{Se lo toman como ofensa, es lo peor que le puedes decir...si no quieres terminar con golpes sobre todo tu cuerpo o cualquier manera de vengarse que encuentren}

.

.

 **Nunca te quedes dormido con ella cerca, o terminara violandote.**

{Sin comentarios*un ligero sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas*}

.

.  
 **Nunca trates de cambiarla, nacio fujoshi y morira asi, lo llevan en la sangre, en el corazón y en el alma**

{Este es el último consejo que puedo darles, si la aman lo entenderán y las aceptaran tal como son, en caso contrario...una relación entre ambos no duraria mucho}

.

.  
 **Nunca dejes de amarla, aunque ella ame mas al yaoi que a ti**

*Al parecer la mayoria de sus colaboradores han abandonado el lugar, una prescencia femenina ha aparecido, sigilosa como un gato, el no se da cuenta de nada, hasta que ella esta por robarle un beso*

—Aún siendo asi, se que tu me quieres y aceptas tal y como soy al igual que yo lo hago contigo— susurra antes de volver a besarlo.

*Por el momento...hay que darle privacidad a la parejita*

* * *

 **Si has llegado hasta aquí ¡Qué bueno! una malteada de chocolate estará esperandote al final del arcoirís .**

 **Es el primer fic de esta serie que escribo y público a no ser que cuente el crossover Operación Reux et Bleu.**

 **Espero les haya servido estos consejos que pertenecen al foro mundo yaoi o por lo menos se hayan reido un rato ;)**


End file.
